oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Gtnhtbteh
And that’s just a few names off the top of my head. Not a single one was ever accused of “trying to be White”; indeed, they were and continue to be, revered, in large part due, to their towering intellects. Women LOVED these guys, you hear me? And if you doubt it, just you try doing a bit of research on them. Quite a few of these Men were true Men of Letters: Obama, as we all know, was not only the first Black president of Harvard’s prestigiuous Law Review, but also did his undergrad at Columbia; later, he was a constitutional law scholar at the prestigious University of Chicago. He’s won a larger percentage of the Female Vote than ever in the history of such things being recorded in American politics – eclipsing even former presidt Bill Clinton, himself a Rhodes Scholar. Dubois’ very name has become associated with scholarship and academic excellence – the first Black Man ever to attend and graduate from Harvard, and then went on to study in Berlin, Germany, DuBois is our country’s first true sociologist with the publication of his “Philadelphia Negro”, written while he was a visting professor at the University of Pennsylvania (and which brings another “Geek with Game” to mind: Benjamin Franklin), and a bit later, the immortal “Souls of Black Folk”. DuBois was treated like a rockstar in both Black and White America, particularly by the ladies, which continued right up until his death in Accra, Ghana. We all know the deal with MLK – he attended the “Black Harvard” in Morehouse and would go on to become one of and in the minds of many, the best orator the Union has ever had. We also know for a fact, that quite a few Women – White and Black alike – really liked them some MLK. Of Dyson – a Man whose life began a great deal closer to that of auto-didacts like Malcolm and Wright – we can rightly say, that he made being smart sexy. He’s known as the “Hip Hop scholar” and has brought a serious appreciation, analysis, critique and interpretation of the artform to the awareness of millions, while he has taught at such prestigious institutions as UPenn, DuPaul, Georgetown and others. Three Men on the list were so mentally gifted, that they actualized their prowess all on their own – Frederick Douglass, born a slave, taught himself how to read and write, and would go on to be one of our country’s guiding moral lights in the fight to end slavery and to make real the promise of libery and freedom enshrined on our Constitution. Considered one of the country’s best orators hands down, Douglass’ speeches were often sold-out, standing room only events, attended in the main by Whites. Douglass had several White wives – an unheard of thing at the time – and quite a few White female admirers to boot. Malcolm X grew up on the mean streets of Boston and Harlem, NY, where he learned the Code of the Streets; later, when he was incarcerated, he used that time to train his mind, beginning with the reading of the entire dictionary. He would go on to be an eloquent speaker, a fierce debator and one of Time magazine’s most compelling people of all time. He never attended Harvard or Oxford, but he gave speeches there; even the great intellectual William F. Buckley paid rapt attention to him. The brother’s Game was so tight he made horn-rimmed glasses sexy. Think about it. Wright was born poor in the Deep South and moved to Chicago to find his fortune. He did, as a writer, thinker and intellectual, one of the most profound coming out of the post-Harlem Renaissance period. He travelled the world teaching himself as he went along, and writing about it. Name me the person who says that he was trying to act White because he taught himself to bring out the best his mind could offer. What all of these Men have in common, in addition to their towering intellects of course, is that they also had SOCIAL INTELLIGENCE – they all knew how to relate to others, to see things as they did, to consider other points of view, even if they didn’t particularly agree with them or like the people who proffered them. Moreover, all of these Men had STYLE. Just take a look at the pictures and see for yourself. The Harlem Renaissance, a period of great artistic and intellectual flowering in Black America, is one where it was indeed cool and sexy to be smart – as long as you were indeed, cool and sexy. Get it? Trust me when I tell you, Women LOVE SMART GUYS, but, and this is crucial, you gotta be able to demonstrate “IQ” in other areas as well, because even the smartest Woman is still a Woman in the end. And when forced to choose between a pure Data-like android, who has no understanding of nuance, or ambiguity; who cannot understand a joke or an irony; who doesnt see what art does especially to Women nor its importance to the human condition, guys like Brando win out, “Stella!” harangues and all. It is for all these reasons, that the best thing guys like the Nerds and Geeks can do, is learn a style of Game I refer to as “Shii-Cho Game” – I call it that because it focuses on the basics – the fundamentals – of Seduction:Negs, Social Proof, Preselection, IOIs, IODs, Group Theory, Openers, Peacocking, Body Language, etc. All very basic stuff, and all should be executed in a very simple way. Because these kinds of guys tend to be “robotic” in their manner and being, Shii-Cho Game is excellently suited for them, because of all the styles of Game, this is the one that most relies on simple, “how-to” steps, along the lines I’ve just outlined. Moreover, Shii-Cho Game, more than any other style, focuses on the use of “canned” lines, openers and routines – unlike some in the community and elsewhere who express a less than flowery view of canned material, I say that they can be quite helpful to the rank beginner and should definitely be used – after all, it beats a blank –and they wouldn’t be “canned” if they didn’t work. Right? With time, patience and practice, you can modify these canned lines and the like to suit your own individuality and preferences, so they become more like you, so to speak. The great thing about Shii-Cho Game for the Nerdy Guys, is that the Women who most appreciate really smart Men, don’t require lots of Game to win them over – but you gotta have some Game, all the same.Shii-Cho Game gets the job done. It’s not a high flying style like Ataru or Juyo Game, nor is it as “deep” as Soresu Game, nor is it as improvisational as Makashi Game; but it’s beauty lay in its simplicity. So, instead of trying to dance like Tony Manero, just concentrate on a simple two-step. Instead of going buckwild with peacocking, focus on getting daily grooming right and then taking things up just a notch. Instead of going to clubs and venues where other types of Game are better suited, instead stick to and/or find places to go where your natural smarts, with a bit of Game thrown in, would be more likely to be appreciated by the ladies. At this point, getting hold of the readling list I spoke about a few weeks back is essential for you to be successful. The posts I write here are meant to supplement, perhaps even augment, what those books talk about. But they cannot, nor do I intend for them to replace, said works. They are the fundaments of Game. You cannot do without them. I’ll close out by saying this: never once has my “smarts” been an impediment to being successful with Women. Indeed, it has been quite the reverse – just about every Woman I’ve ever been with has told me at some point in our relationship, that the one big thing that won her over, was my intelligence. I am living proof that being smart and being sexy, don’t have to be mutally exclusive. Having a brain and having Game, can and often do, go quite nicely together. Get some of the latter, and see for yourself. Now adjourn your socially maladjusted asses…